


Shake

by BrynnH87



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrynnH87/pseuds/BrynnH87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Sentinel THursday for the prompt "shake".  Minor character death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake

Shake

Blair got off the phone and started to shake with the effort needed not to burst into tears.  He had given very few clues about the conversation from his comments while on the phone and Jim had given Blair his privacy and had not listened in to the other side of the conversation.  Now, though, he really wished he had.  Blair obviously was distraught and Jim didn’t know what was wrong, let alone how to help his guide.

Then it hit him. The only thing likely to make Blair _this_ upset…

“Blair,” Jim spoke softly.  “Was that about Naomi?”

Blair nodded and started to shake even more, but still would not allow himself to cry, so Jim continued.  “In the hospital in bad shape?”

Blair shook his head and a single tear slid down his cheek.

Jim asked the one question he had hoped he’d never have to ask.  “Is she dead, Chief?”

Blair’s nod was almost imperceptible, then he turned to Jim, who gathered him into his strong arms and just let his friend cry.


End file.
